SMALL SMILE
by Angelbetu
Summary: A one shot...offcourse on Duo...divided in two chapters...next kal tk aa jaiga...hopefully;)) Please read n review nd it's also a gift for my Chinu...Happy Birthday meri Sugar of life...lpve u sooooooooooooooo much :*
1. Chapter 1

**Knock knock a new OS naa...it's a two shot nd obviously on Duo...a gift for my Chinu and a story for my frnds...**

 **Nd squirrel ka reply bi h in last jroor pdna ok ta ta...**

 **Lemme know kesi h ok**

 **Thanku !**

 **Enjoy please:))**

 **Small smile:**

 _Kabse awaz de raha hun sun kyu nahi raha h tu..._

 _Daya Daya pata nahi kahan jaa k baitha h ye ladka..._

 _Dayaaa_

 _Person become very angry ye deko mai tabse poore ghr me chilla raha hun aur ye janab yahan baithe hue hn..._

 _He placed hands on the sitting figure who jerk loudly on which Abhi become little tensed kya hua Daya..._

 _Daya: trying to calm down himself kkuch nahi Aabhi..._

 _Abhi narrowed his eyes and sat near him and says meri taraf dekh..._

 _Daya looked at him and again down his eyes..._

 _Abhi: kya baat h itna preshan kyu dik raha h..._

 _Daya: nahi yaar kuch bi to nahi bus aise hi...ttum khana lagao muje bohot bhook lagi h mai hath dho kr aata hun and with this he moved inside his room..._

 _Abhi just watched him going...pata nahi kya baat h khair..._

 _After sometime both took their dinner and than Abhi prepared coffee for both...Daya was much silent than usual which was nudging Abhi a lot so he decided finally to ask him clearly..._

 _Both were sitting in lounge watching Television and Daya continuously shuffling channels...without any interest..._

 _Abhi snatch remote from his hand and switch off the TV waiting for any counter attack from other side but he got silence in result..._

 _Abhi now understand that their is something serious roaming inside the mind of his panda so he asked softly kya baat h Daya kyu itna preshan dik raha h muje nahi btayega..._

 _Daya: are maine btaya to Abhi koi baat nahi h Abhi sach..._

 _Abhi looked in his eyes and he drop down his eyes down..._

 _Abhi jerked his head in disappointment and started moving away from him when Daya hold his hand..._

 _Boss..._

 _Abhi: hmmm_

 _Daya: baitho batata hun...Pr pehle promise karo tum dantoge nahi aur gussa bi nahi karoge..._

 _Abhi: kyu kya karnama kr k aaye hn sahab..._

 _Daya: Abhi wo wo wo naa..._

 _Abhi: arey bolega bhi..._

 _Daya: tum Ayush ko jante ho naa..._

 _Abhi: wohi jö ONGC me kaam krta h..._

 _Daya: haan wahi_

 _Abhi: haan to_

 _Daya: yaar wo log na thoda bahar ghoomne jaa re hn means out of India...New York 2 din k lie..._

 _Abhi: main mudde pr ayen_

 _Daya: Abhi unka na ek baccha h dher saal ka usko nahi le ja rahe hn kyuki wo bahar jaane pr bimar ho jata h to usne mujse poocha ki mai use rakh lun to maine..._

 _Abhi in anger: to tumne haan bol di hai naa..._

 _Daya: to aur kya krta pata nahi kese maa baap hn bacche ko akele chod k jane ko tayar hn...pr mai kya kr skta hun unki life h pr wo baccha kisi Cretch me rahe 2 din ye to sahi nahi h naa boss aur fir unka koi aur relative bi to Mumbai me nahi rehta..._

 _Abhi: wo sab to theek h pr tuje ye nahi pata h kya ki hum kese sambhalenge use hum kaun sa free rehte hn...kese khayal rkenge uska...chote bacche ko kitne care ki jrurt hoti h sahab ko pata bi h...bewakoof_

 _Daya with bada sa foola hua face pr ab maine haan bol dia h ab use rkna hi pdega hume Abhi wo log subh hi lekr aa jynge use...plz maan jao naa Abhi 2 din ki hi to baat h..._

 _Abhi: to mai mana krunga to kaun sa sahab maan jaynge le aao sabko yahin le aao pata nahi kab akal ayegi ise..._

 _Daya: pr abi akal to pehle se hi h mujme Abhi...sab muje intelligent CID officer kehte hn..._

 _Abhi:in anger haan kehte hn kyuki wo tere sath ek ghr me nahi rehte hn smjha... gadha..._

 _Daya: deko Abhi tum na jada mt bolo kabi gadha kabi bewakoof huh seedhe seedhe bata do ki haan Daya us bacche ko hum rkh lenge chalo bolo fataft..._

 _Abhi's mouth opened in shock and Daya smiles broadly on which Abhi too smiles a nd nodded his head in yes..._

 _Daya's smile become more broader nd he jump in his brother's arms..._

 _ **Next day:**_

 _Door bell rings_

 _Daya: wohi log honge Abhi mai dekta hun theek_

 _Abhi nodded his head in yes and smile softly on his_ _ **baby's**_ _excitement..._

 _Daya opened the door and welcome his friend and his wife in the house and of course the Lil angel lying in the pram..._

 _Daya: bohot der kr di aane me..._

 _Abhi just want to slap his buddy as it's too early but how could an excited heart understood that..._

 _Ayush: are der kahan Daya time pr to hun...looking at Abhijeet hey Abhijeet how r u doing?_

 _Abhi with smile good Ayush...btw enjoy ur trip..._

 _Ayush: haan hope so...Tum logo ko apne bacche ki jimmedaari dekr jaa raha hun...I Hope koi problem to nahi hogi na tumhe...?_

 _Daya before Abhi can speak said enthusiastically are nahi Ayush mai aur Abhi bohot acche se bacche ko handle kr lenge...haina chotu baby he said while twisting his nose who was busy in looking here and there...weise naam kya h iska..._

 _Ayush's wife: Arjun aur pyar se mai ise Aru bulati hun..._

 _Duo smiles_

 _After sometime both left after making them know about his diet and other necessities..._

 _Daya playing with Arjun after taking him in his lap and talking with him on different matters started from cartoons and now about fairy tales..._

 _Aur fir wo nanhi pari so gayi tu bi so jaiga na aise hi Abhi papa aur Daya papa ko tang nahi krega naa..._

 _Abhi in shock abey ye papa papa kya h..._

 _Daya: are aise use apne papa ki yaad nahi aayegi naa..._

 _Abhi in tease haan to ek ko mummy bi bana dete hn na dono me se kisi ki yaad nahi aayegi..._

 _Daya: hmmm idea bura nahi h Abhi... little naughtily...Abhi mumma kesa rahega..._

 _Abhi look at him in anger in which he turned his face with his toy..._

 _Abhi: chal accha tu ise dekh tab tk mai tayar hota hun fir mai dekunga tu tayar hona...ise bi beaureu hi le chlna padega ghr pr to ruk nahi sakte...but he stops seeing Daya's pale face and down eyes..._

 _Abhi: kya kia h ab sahab ne..._

 _Daya: Abhi wo wo_

 _Abhi: Daya bolega bhi..._

 _Daya: wo maine Acp sir se apne lie mtlab hum dono k lie wo chutti li h do din ki..._

 _Abhi : kyaaa kya mai pooch skta hun kislie..._

 _Daya: are Abhi bacche ko sambhalna koi asaan thode h bahr reh kr bimar hi gaya to...aur wese bi maine sir se file work le lia h saara tumhe ghar pr bi kaam..._

 _Abhi in anger bus Daya kis se pooch kr chutti li tune are tuje leni h to le leta mujse ek baar poochna to chiye tha na..seriousness naam ki koi cheez hoti h agr pata ho sahab ko to...mai jaa raha hun beaureu tum raho ghr pr..._

 _Daya: pr Abhi maine to sir se kaha h ki tum bimar ho..._

 _Abhi look at him in shock and just left the place in anger..._

 _Whereas now baby was looking at Daya with fix gaze..._

 _Daya: are tu kyu drta h dekna abi thodi der me wapas aa jayega ye khadoos sa dikne wala insaan...ok baby and he join his nose to the baby one and both laugh on this..._

 _Here Abhi back with Daya tere lie phone h..._

 _Daya took the phone from his hand and gave him unbelievable look after listening the voice of other person..._

 _Acp sir scold him a bit and said agar bacche ki baat h to tum ghr pr ruk jao...kl Abhijeet ruk jaiga..._

 _Daya: ok sir sorry sir..._

 _He looked at Abhi with sad eyes and just move inside with the baby..._

 _Abhi too become sad seeing his bro like that and felt guilty for his act...but he was a bit confused of his brother's reaction..._

 _Here Daya moved inside and lie on the bed with his chotu partner and says deka na tune kabi kabi kitna bura ban jata h boss maine kya kya planning kari thi ki tumare sath saath mil kr game khelenge boss ko bacche ko sambhalta hua dekunga aur tuje shopping bi karane le chalte pr dek teri Abhi mumma ne sab gadbad kr dia naa..._

 _Baby smiles seeing his Daya papa sad face nd chuckles with aaaa aanaaa..._

 _Daya: hus le hus le tu bi hus le huh...koi baat nahi use jana h to jaye hum dono hn na bohot maje krenge dekna theek and he join his index finger with the Lil baby who happily accepts the offer...Here Abhi become sad listening all but now he have no choice other than to leave for beaureu..._

 **Next part kal tk most probably aa jayega...**

 **Nd again a very Happy Birthday Chinu...honestly speaking muje nahi pata tha aaj tumara birthday h fir Misti ki story deki to pata laga ye os mai kl se lik rahi thi socha ta poora lik kr post krungi pr tumara birthday suna to decides it as a gift for u...to batao kesa laga meri Chinu ko...**

 **Blue squirrel: hey meri gilahri kesi ho deka kaha tha naa ki Sunday se pehle aungi see I kept my promise...aur muje nahi pata Mishi ki mom k baare me jada kuch Chutki pr shayd wo hain nahi in this world...nd wese bi I believe ki jö baat kisiko takleef de wo us se poochni nahi chiye islie maine kabi nahi poocha us se...aur wow London yaar itna long distance relationship kese...aur mai jada wait nahi kr sakti chotku muje jaan na hi jaan na h tumara name bhalu tum muje batati nahin mujse to pooch lia huh jao Ash nahi bolegi...aue sahi bolti hn meri gilahri ki mumma qitni shararti uchl koon krne wali h ye lag gayi nazar to na na na touch wood lao kajal bi laga dun apne haath se meri gudiya ek dum sundr sundr ho jaigi...aur flower mai wo story continue nahi kr skti actually wo jiske lie liki thi na unka gift tha ab gift de dia story khatm I Don't want to drag meri precious love life in words...sorry...and haan mail I'd liki thi pr show nahi hui here it is Smileahope gmail. com theek ab ab to khush h na meri squirrel luv u baby will be back soon pkka pkka...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry reply kalne ka no time sabko sholly aur Blue squirrel so so so sorry...**

 **Dada: Dada fir ho gayi thodi gadbad pr bacche ko maaf kr dijiye na ab Duo ko lana tha na bacche k lie to yehi tikdam laga dia...aur Abhi ka aisa attitude dikana thoda jroori tha are agla chapter bi to h naa Dada...Thanx for being always around and with me love u...**

 **And baki sab ko so so so thanx**

 **Enjoy next :))**

 **Chapter:2**

 _Abhi from outside Dayaa mai jaa raha hun tu dhyan rkna apna bi aur Arjun ka bi..._

 _Daya came out with kid in his lap mai koi chota baccha nahi hun mai apna khayal khud rkh skta hun aur bacche ka bi...aap plz jaiye apka intezaar ho raha hoga beaureu me...nd with this he threw qualis keys toward Abhi and move inside his room..._

 _Abhi nodded his head negatively...muh fool gaya sahab kaa..._

 _Maine bi kuch jada hi over react kr dia chalo ab kr dia to jana to pdega hi sham ko jaldi aa jaunga thoda gussa thanda ho jaiga iska..._

 _After Abhi's departure ye nahi ki ruk hi jaye nahi chala gaya huh mai bi phone tak nahi krunga...chal chotu partner hum khelte hn...ummm pehle thoda khana khaynge...badi jor ki bhook lagi h...he try to lie baby in pram but Aru seems less interested in it so started struggling...at last he bring him outside..._

 _He make the baby sat on sofa and adjusted cushions around him and table on side of sofa so that he not fall down...and said to baby deko baby yahan hi baithe rehna mai khana banane jaa ra hun thoda time lagega bus 15 min tab tk no shaitani ok na partner..._

 _But partner was far more busy in watching TV than listening what his Daya Papa said to him..._

 _Daya just nodded his head in disappointment aaj kal k bacche badon ki baat hi nahi sunte huh...muje hi dhyan rkna pdega iska..._

 _Baby just looked at him and laugh loudly for what Daya couldn't understand...but he too smiles on him and than adjusted his sofa in such a way so that he will be able to put an eye on baby from kitchen..._

 _Than he prepared milk for baby and bread omlet for himself which took some time and his attention from baby disturbed a bit..._

 _Lil baby become completely bore from sitting and watching the television from one place so he started moving forward on his knees first on cushions and than on table and than sat down on table join his hands and become happy seeing his achievement..._

 _He started watching his TV cartoon and want to touch it or what but he look down from the table so that he can reach to his cartoons seeing the height of Table he curve his lips in o shape with long voice of ooooooo..._

 _Beaureu:_

 _Abhi looking much disturbed and dull...he was feeling guilty on his act but consoling himself with Daya ko bi to aisa nahi krna chiye tha naaa..._

 _Pata nahi kese akele manage kr raha hoga..._

 _Phone bi to nahi kiya sahab ne pkka ghr ka kabada kr dega ye aaj...Ye aur iska partner...he checked his phone one more time nd than saw ACP sir piercing gaze on him so he again made himself dipped in files..._

 _Here Daya here a loud thud followed by a loud cry so he ran toward the lounge and saw baby lying on chest on floor crying harshly...he in extreme tention pick him up in his lap and saw the ruptured lips of lil baby with red rashes on head and nose..._

 _His leg also have one scratch due to border of table..._

 _Daya really become panic and started trying to console the baby who was not ready to calm down and was crying at the top of his voice..._

 _Daya was feeling helpless kya krun kuch samaj nahi aa raha kese chup karaun ise...haan pehle isko dawa lagata hun..._

 _He place baby on bed and hurriedly ran toward other room to take first aid box and return in a minute..._

 _He try to clean the blood from his wound but the baby is not ready to let him touch his face and was crying harshly and coughing also..._

 _Daya think something and pick his phone dial a number and turned it on speaker node...After two three bells other side person answered the call...and Daya keep it near baby..._

 _Daya ye itna kyu ro raha h...kyaaa hua kya h Daya..._

 _Daya: ghr aa jao please!_

 _Abhi's heart pinched with that please and he remove the phone from his ear as it was disconnected from other side..._

 _Abhi made his way toward Acp sir cabin in tention and in few minutes he was on road with his qualis..._

 _Here the bada baby was trying a lot to give lil partner first aid but sometimes baby not allows him sometime he become scared as the baby was so small naa..._

 _His eyes also become wet with the loud cry of lil one so finally he picks him up in his lap and hugged him a bit in sitting posture...Aru also feels quiet secure in the arms of his Daya Papa..._

 _Abhi opens the door and entered inside and saw too babies are shedding tears on each others shoulder one was externally hurt second was internally hurt..._

 _Abhi move toward them and placed hand on shoulder of his bro who saw him with teary eyes and gave baby in his lap...and clears his eyes..._

 _Abhi saw the baby who was sobbing in his arms..._

 _He said Daya jaa thanda pani aur cotton lekr aa jaa..._

 _Daya instantly followed the work said to him..._

 _Abhi came with baby in lounge and switch on the TV...he increase the volume after setting a cartoon channel while side by side patting Aru's back with other hand..._

 _Here Daya back with water and cotton and look at Abhi confusingly..._

 _Abhi signals him to come near and Daya sat on floor keeping things on table looking at both..._

 _Abhi just want to slap his on his head after seeing his foolish actions..._

 _Abhi: Daya cotton ko pani me dip kr k soak ke k muje de..._

 _Daya: Oh accha..._

 _While Abhi make Aru busy with wo deko kya h Tom Jerry k peeche kese bhag raha h deko deko and Aru after few minutes of un aan gone busy in TV while Abhi started cleaning his wound on which he was flinching but not crying..._

 _Daya was looking at Abhi with amazed eyes..._

 _Abhi smiles on him and he instantly hide his eyes from him...and forward him antiseptic..._

 _After First Aid Daya make Arav sleep in his lap while continuously weaving in his head and looking at his wound..._

 _After confirming his sleep...he returned back to his bro who was sitting in lounge and sipping coffee prepared by himself only..._

 _Daya too took his coffee and about to go inside when Abhi called him from behind Dayaa_

 _Daya do not turned but asks from there only haan bolo kya baat h..._

 _Mere paas baith_

 _Daya: mai Aru k paas ja raha hun_

 _Abhi: kyu Abhi k paas kya cactus lage hn_

 _Daya:lil slowly Abhi khud hi cactus bn jata h kabi kabi_

 _Abhi: kya kaha_

 _Daya: rudely Kuchh nahi_

 _Abhi: sorry na yaar_

 _Daya: kis baat k lie sorry tumara jana bohot jruri tha na pata h muje nahi aata bacche ko handle krna do din ki baat thi pr nai shan jo ghat jati na tumari...kitni chot lag gayi deka tumne..._

 _Abhi: to sahab se kisne kaha tha use akele chodne ko sath me rehna tha naa..._

 _Daya : kyu hum dono ko bhook nahi lagti kya breakfast bana raha tha kitni cushion table sab lagaya pr usko bi high jump marne ki padi thi huh..._

 _Abhi got up from his place and says accha naa bus kr ab aage se nahi krega tera bhai aisa theek..._

 _Daya: pkka naa_

 _Abhi promise mere bhai_

 _Daya become happy on it and says thanks boss..._

 _Abhi: ur welcome sir accha ek baat to bata ye TV serials ki trh rona dhona kya machaya hua tha tum dono ne..._

 _Daya smiles slowly and his smile start extending more nd more...with shyness on his face..._

 _Abhi: aahaaa deko to ladka kese sharma raha h tuje bhagwan ne ladki banate banate ladka bana dia h...pagal..._

 _Daya hugged him and in few minutes his all day anger flew away in air..._

 _Abhi smiles on_ _ **his lil baby**_ _whose small smile make him forget all the worries..._

 _His thoughts disturbed with a crying sound and both ran toward the baby..._

 _Abhi took him in his lap consoles him and he calms down a bit..._

 _After doing dinner trio do a lot of masti with planning of Daya..._

 _Daya made a small house on carpet of lounge with the help of pillows and quilt..._

 _He place pillows beneath quilt and three of them hide inside that..._

 _Duo are with torches so that baby does not scared from dark inside quilt..._

 _Aru is doing very well as with the help of his knees he sometime jump in Daya leg..._

 _Sometime is been discovered on Abhi's chest...sometime hit Daya's face with his leg and sometime close Abhi eyes with his hands both the buddies are living their childhood with him..._

 _After sometime Aru gone tired and lay down in mid of the quilt and Duo too sat on the quilt and make him sleep...Abhi was patting his head where a small smile was present on the lips of both the babies one whose head was on Abhi's chest and one whose head was in Abhi's lap..._

 _Soon both the Lil smiley babies drift into dream land and Abhi thought that sometime being emotional or kiddish is more important and full of happiness than fulfilling the daily shores of life..._

 _Than he look at both of them and said sach me Abhi mumma hi bana dia muje...:))_

 **Here it ends...kesa laga...smile to aayi na sabke faces pr...thanku so much :)**

 **Please read n review:)**


End file.
